Rotten Flesh
by Enked
Summary: {Modern/Demon}Things have changed, the faith in humanity is dwindling, and the struggle to breathe another day is real. Society is no longer in a thriving time-humans are being devoured like a school of fish in a feeding frenzy. That is until one girl gets separated from her group and is forced to connect and survive with an outsider. Death is creeping within every shadow. /
1. Rotten Bark

/Well, note here, I was not thrilled with the last story I had written. So, I decided to do it my way and write with detail, emotion, and stronger character development. I might continue with the other but this story really has my interest!

Some of the traditional "Attack on Titan" ideas have been redesigned for the plot of the story. Please keep that in mind. (Titans are not the same kind characters from the anime/manga. If anyone is confused, please let me know.)

Thanks and Enjoy! /

Chapter 1: /Rotten Bark/

The stench of decaying bodies penetrated our nostrils like jagged knives cutting through plastic bags. The smell was so intense it tore at the lining of our noses. And the sad reality was the only way we could manage the pain was by grasping our airways close. But it only seemed to take the edge off and nothing more. The tormenting truth is there were more gruesome senses than just smell that caused agonizing discomfort to us. Sight, can be the most brutal feature a person can have. You see friends disappear, limps and organs being ripped from their host, and every angle of your vision is filled with stiff bodies whose faces were of haunting expressions. You see the emptiness in their eyes and you wonder where they have gone. _To be in better place?_ Then a sickness rises in your gut as you hesitantly question yourself, _will you be next?_

"No! No! Ahhh! God, No! Get back!" I screamed. I continued to defend myself. I felt my elbows being scraped by the splintering bark as I climbed backwards. My legs shook and my lungs heaved as I gave my last strength to keep myself alive. Below were humans, yes, people but not with morals like they once had. Their skin was discolored with welt like blemishes bubbling over their bodies. Their once pearly complexions were rotted with red blistering rashes. Green and yellow puss leaked from their eyes and corners of their mouths. Their movements became jerkier as they foamed at the mouth and tried to claw at the base of the tree. Their obsessive _madness_ was driving them forward. I felt myself slipping.

"Crap!" I cried. I grabbed the nearest branch, just barely bracing myself in time, before the twig under my weight snapped. I clenched my teeth and struggled to hold on as my feet dangled. My legs were acting like worms of bait as the inhuman figures below went into frenzy. Their mouths were gapped and spitting saliva as their taste buds prickled with the desire for a fresh meal. I could not even begin to fathom the idea of dying like this. My flesh being torn off and my body becoming just another corpse left stranded on the road.

I managed to glance down. My eyes were just barely able to peak over the molded wood that my chin rested on. I felt my throat being crushed as it was rammed against the branch to help support my tired arms. If I could have produced tears, they would have been streaming down my cheeks. My adrenaline was out weighting my fears for the moment. As I looked, I noticed to my dismay only a single limb, about medium in thickness, was under me. It was a couple feet down however still seemed high enough to prevent any Titans from obtaining what they wanted, _me_. I felt a stinging pain erupt from my arms. The bark was digging into my skin as I kept holding onto the branch. Goosebumps crawled up my body as the chilling day air blew from the East. My ears, nose, and fingers were growing numb as time ticked by. _Was I ready to die?_

I felt my pulse beat to its own drum. I heard the monsters below screeching their groaning roars, and in the midst of it all I smelled the fresh pines leaves from a few meters away. Their needles sent me back to faded memories of Christmas. A holiday that had been long forgotten ever since this crisis broke out. I chocked at the thought. Though, even in heartbreak I found the courage to live another day.

"Common, Cadence. Common move!" I did what I could to motivate myself. I had to push on. The past was behind me; I would have to see my family later. I slightly started to rock my weight back and forth. I had to get some momentum to leap at the limb that was a little further in front. Before I let go, before my grasp left the security of that branch, my veins pumped a small amount of anxiety into my bloodstream. Maybe it was needed to keep me on edge. All I know is it also caused me to miss.

As my hands left the roughed bark I knew I had misjudged the distance and force I needed to land my target. My feet landed with such impact that my body was thrown forward. My eyes went wide in horror as I saw the mutated humans snapping their gums at me and reaching towards me with their disfigured limbs. I tried to grasp the base of the tree. More scraps slashed open the palms of my hands. Though the pain did little to register with my scattered mind as I felt myself fall backwards. The wind underneath me blew up my back but did not catch me as I tumbled out of the large sap filled tree. I would not even call the moment peaceful, even though I fell from several feet; I collided with the ground in an instant. My back exploded from the jarring pain and I felt my breath get knocked out of me. My head began to throb as my muscles tensed from the sudden hit. I wanted to surrender. For a second I did not mind being eaten. It would be over, it would-

Out of my blurry vision I saw the robotic diseased humans cock their heads as they picked up my scent. Their bewildered eyes with frosted over irises stared at me, their prey. And again, I found myself fighting for my life. Though in agony I stumbled to get my wobbly legs to get up. I was only able to take a few tired steps before something latched onto my ankle. I tripped and landed in the cold dirt chin first.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. I twisted around to see one of the Titans had dug its infected nails into my flesh. I saw the other two monsters advancing towards me. Spit dripped from their purple lips. Internally I was gagging. Propping myself up on my elbows I used my free foot to kick my attacker in the face. A crack sounded in the air as its head was snapped unexpectedly in a different direction. Its mind was stunned and nothing more. Not waiting for a response, I pulled my injured leg from its anchored hands. My heart raced as the others kept coming. I rolled over on my stomach and used my sore arms to heave myself up. Though I was frozen sweat began to cover my shaking body.  
I charged forward. I did not want to look back. I could not look back for fearing their menacing faces would capture me. I managed to carry myself out of the open clearing and into a dead filled forest. The trees had lost their leaves as fall had cycled into season. I wanted to hesitate but the sounds of gnawing creatures behind me kept my striving pace on ward. I bolted past the quiet standing trees. Their trunks were solid into the cold ground, unharmed and unfazed by the changing world we had come into.

I dodged left and right. I jumped over large rocks and swerved out of broken branches from above. The elements were not going to stop me. I felt my legs start to slow down; exhaustion was catching up to me. I managed to bring myself to keep up a light jog. The brittle leaves crunched under my boots but…that was the only sounds I could hear. I waited a moment before gaining the courage to halt. I did my best to control my rapid breathing. My warm breath became white smoke in the crisp air. I let out I sigh as I rested my back against tree. And I waited.

I pinched my brows together as I continued to pant. _Where did they-?_

A raw slimy wad of goop splattered onto my shoulder and trickled down my exposed arm. Shocked, I did not move. Until my eyes dared me to see what was crawling down my skin. Rusted colored fluid clumped over my limb and was seeping to the ground. Heavy congested breathing groaned at my ears. I was sure my heart stopped. I tightened my fists as I made myself look up. Past the rim of my black cap I saw in horror the starved Titan perched in the branches above me.

I did not even have a moment to holler since the animal leaped off its base and landed onto me. Its hefty muscles pinned me down. Its slobbered mouth screeched into my face. Its breath stuck of decaying meat. I fought under its mass but its man like build out did mine in combat. I had to keep moving my neck to prevent its stained colored teeth from piercing my skin.

"F-Food! Food! Hungry! E-Eat!" It roared. Its infested face only inches from mine. I held back the urge to vomit. I looked to my left to see a lone branch lying near by. My survival drive spiked as I pried my wrist from the man over me. I tried to prop my cannon bones under the monster's stomach but it did little good to prevent it from getting closer. Suddenly, I felt its mouth suck onto my collarbone. Its boney teeth sank into my muscle. I finally let out an agonizing scream. Its textured tongue began lapping up my spilling blood. I jerked my head out of the pain and stretched toward the broken branch. The Titan bit harder into my skin making me wince and yell. I wanted to give up until my fingers brushed the choppy wood. With a final shove toward it I managed to grip it.

With what energy I had left, I lifted the heavy wood and wacked my attacker upside his skull. His body landed with a thud next to me. I lay there for a moment. Totally out of breathe and stunned from fear. More of my blood poured out of my wound. I knew it was deep but moving seemed impossible. However, I knew I had too. As I began to sit up a strong grip tugged my hair. My scalp screamed as the fibers from my head were being yanked out. I thrashed my head trying to escape the burning tears but only caused more discomfort to engulf me. I glanced over my shoulder to see another Titan, the ankle bitter from before, chomping down on my locks and crawling backwards. I let out a blood-curdling scream as my body was being dragged deeper into the eerie forest. I grasped the wooden weapon but realized it would not do any good to strike my target. It was too far behind me.

"Help! Let go! Ahh!" I openly yelled for anyone. I knew I was alone but it was the only words that came to mind. I was praying for a miracle. I was riding on the hope that someone would come. They would hear me and save me. _Anyone._

I felt my ponytail still being ripped and my body still in motion until another threat latched onto my small frame. I was near death anyway however now it was staring me in the face once again. Its glassed over white irises etched into my sight as its raspy voice hummed my ears, another Titan straddled over me.

"No! No! HELP!" I cried out.

I would have sworn I felt its moistened tongue on my face but another bite never came. I heard a sickening squeal, some rustling, and then another crack. I did not have time to process what was happening since my body was still being dragged off. I gripped my hair and struggled to break free. To my surprise, my head was released of the yanking pressure. More rustling of dry leaves and screeches filled the air. In the hype of the moment I tossed over onto my elbows and staggered to my weak knees. I got in a stance ready to fight. I had to keep pushing forward.

I relaxed my tense body when I saw all three of the Titans from before lying limp on the frozen terrain. Their mouths open allowing the reddish brown saliva to leak out their mouths. I looked up to see an ebony haired person deliver a final blow to a struggling Titan. Its demonic figure went limp after the man decapitated its head.

"Tch, filthy."

I remained in a daze. My mind had yet to recover from the devastating close encounters with the rabid Titans. I could feel the pounding beat from my organs slowly start to gear down. Everything was finally going calm after the storm. I licked my lips before taking a swallow of relief. I was alive. Not dead. _Alive._

"Oi, brat!" A foreign voice woke me from personal thoughts. I looked up. "You going to answer my question?" The man before me stood with his weight shifted on one foot. His hands were busy cleaning his cutting utensils. Their semi long metal shined after being wiped down from their messy duty. His charcoal bangs covered his eyes. His expression never changed nor did he bother to lift his head. His body language was stiff and ridged; he could have been mistaken for a corpse. "Brat, answer me."

"Huh? Wh-What?" I stuttered. Not realizing I had been to focused on him.

"Tch, pathetic." The man said with irritation in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?" I fumbled with my words. I still could not believe I was alive. Even with all the pain starting to radiate through my body my mind was still astonished my lungs were still filling with oxygen. The man before me must not have known the luxury my mind was living in.

The young man hesitated in his cleaning, "I asked, what the hell are you doing out here?" I pondered for a moment. _What was I doing out here?_

"I-I was-I mean-I" My brain failing to make connections.

"Save it." He looked up through his wispy bangs. His grey eyes caught a glint of light from the rays of the sun peaking through the trees. He let a tired sigh. "That looks deep. You need some medical attention." He slid his blades back into the sheaths that were hooked on the sides of his hips.

"Uh? Oh! Yeah." I glanced at my collarbone. The open wound of shredded tissue and spitting blood made my face fall. I went quiet.

"You're not diseased are you-" The man, my savior, strutted up to me. He was slightly taller than I but it was apparent he had a rather large chip on his shoulder. His icy stare speared into me like multiple icicles. "You look like shit."

"Excuse you." I replied sternly.

"Ah, so you do speak fluently." He raised a brow as if impressed by my motor skills. I frowned.

"Look, I-I appreciate what you did by slaying the Titans an' all but I don't need your rude remarks." I tenderly touched my injury to my collarbone I let out a small wince before I began to walk in the opposite direction. "Thanks again." I could feel my legs start to buckle. However I had to get home. I had to remain stoic.

"Oi, brat." I heard him call. But I kept my attitude and ignored him. I could hear him make another "tch" sound and let out a slight groan. "Hey!" I stopped.

"It's getting late. And after seeing your shitty defensive skills, letting you walk alone is like me murdering you. I can't let that happen." He was on the verge of whispering.

"What?" I faced him. I had wrapped my shivering arms within themselves. Strains of my brunette hair brushed over my dirt stain face. I could feel insecurity washing over me. _I was alone in the middle of the woods with a deadly stranger. And now he was refusing to let me go on my way?_ "Umm, that's alright. I need to get back to my group. They're looking for me so-" I was about to walk off again when I felt a warm touch grip my wrist.

"If they were worried about you, they wouldn't have left you out here. Especially knowing you couldn't defend yourself. Hell, you don't even have a weapon. Some friends." His voice was harsh. I pinched my brows not wanting to believe his words.

"That's not true! I sacrificed myself to save them, to save humanity. It was my choice!" I jerked my wrist free. "And for the record I don't need your help."

"I beg to differ with those injuries." He lifted his fingers and flicked me in the forehead.

"Ouch! What the-" I rubbed the sore spot.

"Common brat, you're coming with me." He turned on his heels and began giving me the "attitude" in return. I was about to object when I was interrupted, "Coming?"

I gripped myself harder and took a final glance behind me. As if I had to let myself mentally go. _I'll catch up with you guys later._

I briskly walked faster to catch up behind my protector. He was acting like an old lantern as he guided our way through the turning day. Dusk was soon upon us, and before long night was creeping at our heels. I was exhausted. My legs were shooting pains, I could feel my spine growing stiff, and my headache was finally returning. Between all that I did not even have a second to concern myself with the burning cuts in my arms and palms. I could feel myself losing hope of ever reaching sanctuary.

"Goodness, is your group located at the end of the Earth?" I asked as I stumbled over a massive rock. "Ugh." My legs had officially had it. I stopped in my tracks and physical planted myself on the ground. I rested my elbows on my torn pants and let my throbbing head lean back. I rather sleep here than take another step.

"We're almost there, roughly another twenty minutes-", He said, as he kept his lengthy stride. He was unaware I had collapsed.

I let my back fall back into the dirt, "Then leave me here to die." The sad part was I was not even being dramatic. I was so tired and hurting so badly I rather pass out here and take my chances. I heard his footsteps stop then strut up to me.

"Get up."

"No." I retorted.

"Seriously."

"I'm serious, no."

"Look brat-"

I interjected, "Cadence."

"What?"

"Cadence, my name is Cadence. Not brat. Not pathetic, and not disease. Cadence." My eyes were closed as I rattled off my proper title. He needed to know that I was tired of all the "side names" he had given me.

"Alright, bratty Cadence, move it. We can't camp here. Unless we are willing to serve ourselves to your friends from earlier."

I sighed. I knew what he was talking about. The Titans, the flesh eating human mutants, the shells of people who were no longer themselves. I shuttered as I pictured their watery bloodshot eyes and their drooling foam and rust spit.

"I know that, honestly don't you think if I could move I would? I did not realize your group was stationed a million miles out. Call me a wuss, but my legs aren't working anymore. Just leave me." I lied.

"Here-" He said. I heard rustling of the leaves. I opened my eyes to see the stern cold face man had kneeled down beside me. His arms were adjusted back and his gear had been shifted forward. "Get on." He did not look at me when he said it.

"Huh?" I was bugged eyed.

"Don't make this anymore more awkward than it already is. Common get on. It's just to get us to the base." The man quickly glanced at me. His eyes commanded me.

"Ar-Are you sure? I mean you really don't hav-have-"

"I can't stay in this fucking position forever." He said in a huff.

I bit my lip and decided I had to do this to save my butt. I staggered to my legs and hesitantly straddled myself behind him. I put one leg on each side and leaned my body forward onto his back. Wow, he was solid.

"Uh, well-" I felt him get to his feet with little effort. His arms were supporting me but I still felt uneasy. After all, just meat this stranger and now I were riding on his back. God, that sounds wrong.

"Holy shit, what do you eat, jeeez." ,He said as he put on a show about my weight. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe, you need to work out more." I snorted. I wasn't fat, right? Now that I thought about it I had not seen myself in a mirror in several months.

"Would you stop leaning back. You're going to cause me to trip. That much weight shifting back is-"

"Ok! Sorry, just-just didn't want to touch you is all." I said. I barely had my wrists propping myself up on his back. I felt him adjust my frame and hoist me higher. Which caused me to slam more into his back.. "Ow."

"You're the one who is filthy. I shouldn't have to touch you."

And for the entire remaining travel time of fifteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds the bickering never ceased.

/

Hope you guys liked it!  
I can't imagine being separated from my "people" and having to spend time only with a stranger. Talk about scary! lol


	2. Rotten Nicknames

"Oh wow." I was nearly speechless as my carrier traveled out of the open forest fields and near the edge of civilization. Well, it was not exactly booming with people however, it was the first time in a long while I had seen a city. I had lived out in the _wilderness_ for god knows how long, and seeing buildings almost had become an eyesore. The geometric shapes, industrial metals, and paved roads had been forgotten in my memory. I had to abandoned society, our culture, long ago to survive. I had basically become an animal. It was rather scary when I thought about it.

"What? Never seen civilization before, jungle brat?" The man below me said, with a sarcastic voice. I had long ago given up on trying to out "smart-ass" him because no one could win against an individual who had such practice. I huffed.

"No. Its-Its just been awhile is all." I found myself half smiling. _It had been a while._

My carrier took a few more steps out of the scattered forest. The cold breeze caught my loose ragged ponytail and also caused a blush color to spread over my cheeks. Goosebumps made there way down my limbs. I wanted to huddle to the warmer body next to me, however I knew that was socially inappropriate, _I was not a complete animal yet_ , and managed to control myself. Before long we came to a slight clearing where a chain link fence stood in our way. Its dirty metal stood nearly six feet tall, which for a 5'6" individual is daunting. I mentally was exhausting myself trying to figure out how to climb that wire blockage when my thoughts were cut short. In a split second my butt was thrown to the ground.

"Ow! Ah jeez, ow! Why did you do that?" I rubbed my sore lower back.

"You being immobile so long caused you to gain fifty pounds and quite honestly I'm not putting up with that. " My insulter walked up to the fence.

"I didn't think anyone could be so pissy during a crisis situation, but I was mistaken. I have a prime example in front of me."

"Oi, brat-"

"There it is everyone! Take a look the worlds first and only-!"

"Would you shut up? You have an invisible target painted on your ass? Every 'Skinner' out there is going to hear you in a hundred mile radius." The man let out an annoyed sigh and continued to fiddle with the chains.

"Skinner? What are you talking about?"

"You coming brat?" The devious man held open a slit in the fence. His emotionless gaze never left my face. I sat there with now sealed lips of embarrassment. I had not realized how stupid I had sounded by screaming everything out. And not to mention I was still sitting in a pile of dirt staring up at the man who had carried me for nearly two miles. He still was working and I…was broken and a burden.

"Its Cadence." I got to my feet, "thanks." I staggered past the opening and onto the pavement street.

"Tch, whatever."

As we made our way down the road our light, the sun, was disappearing before our eyes. The visibility was becoming poor and I was beginning to find myself not being able to see even an inch in front of my face. No electricity had been jolting through cables since the epidemic broke out. The city looked more like natural architect than man made. The personality, the soul of the town was gone. The days and nights were replaced with eerie death traps of uncertainty.

"Umm, well this is unfortunate." I felt myself slowing down as I tried to put my hands out in front of me to feel for…what I'm not entirely sure.

"Quit being dramatic." The man next to me unlatched a case from his belt and pulled out a thick flashlight. He switched it on and the vibrate light flooded the dingy road ahead.

"Won't that draw them in? Aren't you worried that-"

"Don't you think if I was concerned I wouldn't have turned it on to begin with? Use your head." The guy next to me scoffed off. I frowned.

"Well, every time my group turned on any source of light it was like a signal and the Titans came like swarms of flies. And it always ended with someone dead. That's why we never have lights on anymore and-"

"First, be quiet. Maybe it wasn't the lights that drew them in." I saw him raise a thin brow at me, "second, I didn't say it didn't call to them I just said I wasn't concerned."

Our footsteps thudded the pavement as we strolled down the road. My joints ached and I had to control myself not to complain about my tired eyes. This journey was never going to end. I felt like a mindless Titan, I was simply following the light. I stumbled with every step.

I looked up from my two left feet, "Then-then that means we _are_ going to get attacked! What are we-"

"Stop worrying. If that happens-" He hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Run fast."

 _A rustle in the nearby roadside bushes filled our ears. A heavy groaned followed but I convinced myself it was just the wind._

The winding trail never seemed to end. Twenty minutes my butt we had been walking again for at least another half hour. And sadly, I earned myself a spot next to my anal retentive traveling buddy. Apparently In his words, I had pissed him off with my immaturity and lazy fat ass. So as punishment I had to carry myself home.  
Finally after another several moments in silence and a few more shooting pains in my feet we reached our destination. I had not realized the route or the landmarks since our light was so limited. I could just make out shadows of the run down buildings that lined the deserved streets.

"Whoa, where the hell are you going?" I spun around with pursed lips.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I-I just was scouting the area is all. Can never be too careful." I put my hands behind my back as if I was a general observing my troop. Thank god it was dark so no one could see my flushed face of embarrassment. Playing cool around this guy was harder than acting for a role in the Oscars.

"Tch, being bait would be your job. " The jerk leaned into the door and twisted the metal knob. He stepped in as the door creaked open. This is sketchy…

"Um where's your group? I thought you said we were heading to base?" I asked.

"This is base."

"For one person?"

"Well, what the hell else should it be called?"

"I don't know, like a house, uh apartment, uh location one? Base is used more for like a group. You know like in those action war movies. That's when you can use a badass name like, 'base'. But you're lacking in people… at the moment."

"You're dense."

"Hey wait a minute! That means you lied about being with a group!"

"Congrats on coming back down to Earth. Now hurry your ass up." I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side in a rejection manor.

"No. I refuse to be associated with an untrustworthy individual."

I felt proud for standing up for myself until my non-amused partner lifted off the side of the doorframe and shut the opening in my face. _Click._ His body completely disappeared from my sight. Now I was standing out on the sidewalk with no light or protection. Great.

"Oh yeah, now look whose being the mature one! You know, you need to look into some hero stories where the savior is not self centered! I yelled.

Silence.

"Alright, fine. I'll just bleed to death its all good."

Silence.

"Common! You can't be that angry." I flinched as more moans and groans were weeping through the still air. "You know, I may be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure this boarders on the crime of kidnapping and abuse. " I lightly banged my fists on the metal door. When no response came I decided to rest my forehead on it for support. I was not playing on surrender I just needed to come up with a better plan that was all. _Maybe I could fake being eaten…_

And as if on cue that support system, I had swung out from underneath me. I fell forward expecting to crash on the ground however instead I landed into a pair of firm arms. I did not even bother to look up. I sighed in defeat.

"Your abuser had to save you again." He said with monotone voice.

"This doesn't count. " I tried to free myself from his grasp but it was a wasted attempt. I was too tired to even care anymore.

"No?" He said with a mocking pout.

"No, it . does. not. I can-" I winced. The pains from my wounds were intensely growing. I had to bite my tongue just to keep from crying out loud. I was at my physical limit.

"Lets go we need to flush out those cuts. Can only imagine the bacteria in them. Disgusting." I felt one arm brace my waist and another hand take my left arm and place it around his neck. I could feel the shave stubble from his clipped hair scratch my bare skin. Though his heated body was so inviting to my frozen self. "We will take it one step at a time."

"Huh?" I questioned half awake.

Then I got a glimpse at the never-ending staircase.

 _My life._

"If I had wanted to die a slow agonizing death I would have let myself get eaten! Did your room have to be on the fiftieth floor?" I flopped on the nearest furniture.

"Get your dirty infected self off my couch. And we only climbed until the third floor before I couldn't take your pathetic whining anymore." The snob was busy pulling out a sheet from the dresser.

"By the way, now that I'm thinking about it I never asked you your name."

"Doesn't matter." His back was facing me as he continued to pull supplies from different compartments in the dresser.

"It does too matter. I mean you know my name so its only fair I know yours." I said as I tenderly sat up. I swung my legs over the edge of the cushions. Only two lanterns were lit in the room. From the looks of it we were in a modest apartment complex. I eyed the TV wishing so much that those tangled wires would light up the screen.  
"According to you, you have referred to me as self centered egocentric jerk, emotionless stone face weirdo, kidnapper, and the latest abuser. Sounds like you have plenty of names to pick from." He turned around with his arms full of what he needed. The orange light bounced off his serious chiseled features as he walked towards me. I made the 'o' shape in my mouth.

"Those are nicknames. "

"Tch."

I saw him spread a crème colored sheet onto the mattress, which rested in the center of the room. He smoothed out the wrinkles and even went as far as to tuck the sides of edges underneath the bed. He laid out the medical supplies by the side and looked at me with stern eyes. Nothing new.

"Well? You going to tell me?" I asked a little excited to finally hear his name.

"No. Now get off the couch you're blood is staining it."

I frowned.

"I'm not moving till you tell. " His eyes narrowed until they looked like daggers. It did not take much to make him annoyed. Any conversation topic was grief. And arguing only made it worse, as my butt was escorted roughly off the furniture and planted on the mattress.

"God you're fucking difficult." He shook his head as he grabbed some cotton wads and drenched it in alcohol.

"You're a dictator. "

I felt the chilling sting from the disinfectant hit my shoulder wound. I let out a yelp. He was not too gentle either since he was determined to scrub the dry blood, dirt, and half my 'diseased' skin off. Every few seconds he was tossing out contaminated cotton and retrieving fresh ones. This procedure had to go on for ten minutes. And at that point I was fully convinced it was cleaned down to the bone. It was pure misery. But I kept my mouth shut. I heard him snap his gloves off.

"Don't move."

I did what I was told until I felt the sticking of a needle into my raw flesh. I clenched my teeth and about jumped into the air. I looked to see black threads and a glisten of the needlepoint. I wanted to faint.

"Stop, twitching. You're going to look like Feinstein. I said hold still."

Another jab and a slithering agony of the stitch pulled through.

"Sorry. Hey are you licensed to do this anyway? Seems kind of dangerous to have an amateur pulling me back together. " I did my best to distract my mind.

"If you find a more suitable doctor than be my guest. Stitching you is a pain. Stop moving."

My skin was cinched tighter.

"Ouch! Ow. Ow, Ow."

I heard a sigh, "It's Levi."

"Levi?"

Another poke.

"Mhhhm."

"That's a nice name." I said with a hidden smile. I had not felt the hesitation in Levi's actions. For I was too busy thinking about my friends, about tomorrow. Until I was awakened by more intense rubbing on the other injuries I had sustained. His OCD was about to kill me.

"Shower is ready. Try to be quick I don't want the noise from the generator to bring any unwanted visitors." Levi handed me a few towels. Wow he was prepared for the end of the world.

"Uh thanks. But is this really necessary? I mean its been a long day and I'm rather beat from everything. So-" I was cut off.

"No. You're filthy and I already have to clean the couch. "

"Uh-"

"Don't make me have to join you." His dark words hung in the air.

I half laughed, "Ha, yeah ok point made." I placed my towels on the bathroom counter. "You going to stand there?" I cocked my head. Apparently I caught him by surprise because jerked his head and rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Tch, just don't rip those stiches out."

And with that he turned on his heels and shut the door. A small grin tugged at my lips. I could not help but find his authoritative remarks somewhat funny. He was so uptight it was humorous. Though that was the only think that was humorous because even in the dim light I could see how horrible I looked. I had not seen my reflection for months maybe longer. I removed my black cap and dared to take a gander at myself. And ouch, was it a terrible sight. I had a faded tan from the summer sun that made my skin look grungy (although in all fairness that could be dirt). My brunette hair was no longer lush and long instead it was ratty at the ends and slick at the top from my hat trapping sweat. My bangs had out grown their proper length and were slowly catching up to the rest of my layers (what little was left). I lips were cracked and their once rosy complexion was gone. Scraps, scars, burns, and bruises covered me everywhere. I lightly touched my sore collarbone injury. The stitching job was not bad at all. And even better was seeing I did not have a single zit anywhere. Guess it was from limited food in take.

I took off my torn grimy taupe short sleeve shirt. There was no savaging it, my blood had soaked it for far too long. Could have been an art piece from all the different colors that were smeared on it. Not surprising since I had worn that clothing for eons.

My ribcage was starting to really be noticeable. Good news, found a reliable dieting system. Bad news, takes the entire world to be going to hell for it to be effective. I spun around and again was greeted with a stuck out spine. I was not bone thin but I would be there soon. I decided that picking myself apart was a waste since most of society had been eaten-no one was left to judge. I went to the shower, turned the handle, and let the water heat up. I removed the rest of my clothes before letting the wonderful warm droplets of water moisten my skin. Though my cuts ached the rest of me was in a blissful moment. _A shower never felt so reliving, so familiar, so.._

"So like home." I whispered to myself as I let the steam engulf me.

Levi POV

"What a brat." I muttered to myself.

Seriously, who did she think she was? I was lost in thought when a banging noise pounded at my ears. I jerked my head up.

It thudded again.

I narrowed my eyes back at the bathroom door. I could still hear the shower's faucet running.

Again, another couple of bangs.

"Oi, Brat." I called to my visitor. Nothing in response. I pinched my brows together.  
That was strange.

I was about to shrug off the uneasy feeling when the sound echoed through the room. I faced not the bathroom door but the entrance we came though. Raspy breathing and grunts leaked from behind that wall. My eyes grew fearful.

Oh shit.

/

Sorry not the most exciting chapter. But wanted to show more character connections between Levi and Reader. I mean realistically Levi is not a warm-fuzzy guy right away. You have to peal him back one layer at a time ;)


End file.
